Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" is a song from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is sung by Phineas and Ferb to the 2nd Dimension Phineas and the 2nd Dimension Ferb to describe what summer is. Lyrics Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer The nights are shorter The sun is shining Ferb: It's noticeably warmer Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent Or driving our sister insane Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 is seen shivering) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree That's what it means to me The days are longer Phineas and Phineas-2: '''The nights are shorter ' The sun is shining 'Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer '''Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? It's summer, man, where do we begin? It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Background information * Some of the lines are from Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. * A version has been released with vocals from Danny Jacob. When he sings "This could possibly be...", he hits a C5 on the word "this." This lyric has been omitted in Phineas's version. If it weren't omitted, it would've been Phineas' highest note on the show, beating his B4 in Rollercoaster. Also, on the soundtrack version, they complete the line "Driving our sister insane" before Phineas's interruption. * Phineas breaks the fourth wall by having his eyes staring directly at the screen. * On September 1st, 2011, it will debut a crossover-music video of this music played by Rock Bones from the serie Peter Punk (no page on English Wikipedia) in Disney Brazil. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Robert F. Hughes Gallery |name= }} Continuity *This is the fifth song with the word "Summer" in it's title ("Forever Summer", "Summer Belongs to You","Gotta Make Summer Last" and "If Summer Only Lasted One Day") *This is the second time part of the opening credits song is heard in an episode. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob